Soul and Maka turn in to Romeo and Juliet?
by SoulMetalAchemist17
Summary: Shibusen just fixed Death City after Maka defeated the Kishin and it's time for the anniversary for Shibusen. Shinigami-sama is trying to decide how it will be celebrated unlike last year. A little SoulxMaka. Rated T just in case. First ever fanfiction!
1. Romeo and Juliet

**OMG my first story!**

**I don't own Soul Eater. *tear falls down face***

**Okay so the Shibusen just fixed Death City (which took about a year) after Maka defeated the Kishin and it's time for the anniversary for Shibusen. Shinigami-sama is trying to decide how it will be celebrated unlike last year. . .**

**A/N: There may be spelling errors or grammer mistakes but if so please ignore or feel free ask me in your reveiws ^-^ Also the POV'swill be switched a lot**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

Everyone in the Crescent Moon class was chattering about how the founding of Shibusen was too celebrated this year. Last year ended up with the Kishin being revived. **(A/N: Not much fun I'll say.)**

Soul was leaning in his seat with his feet resting on the desk; Maka was talking to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty; and Death the Kid and Black Star were arguing about something. _'Man a cool guy like me could care less of what they did this year. As long it's not another dance party,'_ Soul thought to himself. He remebered Maka pestering him about dancing her and for the first time he was happy to see Maka's old man waltz in and pulled her on the to dance floor.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please," Marie yelled so all the students could hear. Soul opened one of his eyes half way listening to what Shinigami-sama chose to do.

"Everyone knows about the anniversary of Shibusen is coming."

There were a few nods, yeses, and yeah's.

"Well~ Shinigami-sama has decided to make it like a Japanese style high school festival! All the classes will do different things for each class. So I need our top students to come down to the front to decide what we're doing. Maka. Ox. Down to the front, please."

Maka and Ox looked at each other from where they sat. Not exactly sure what to do, but obediantly walked down to the front of the college styled classroom.

"So, anyone have any ideas of what we should do," Ox asked the class. Soul by then had closed his eye and only listen half-heartedly incase if someone said something interesting.

**~Maka's POV~ (A/N: Because Soul's not paying attention)**

Liz raised her hand.

"Yes, Liz," Maka asked pointing to her friend.

"We should do a salon because weapons and miesters are exhausted when they come back from missions. So it would be a good way to relax."

"Onee-chan, you're so smart," Patty shouted and Liz blushed.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea," Maka said as she wrote 'open salon' on the chalkboard. '_Sounds like I could use that,' _Maka thought as she looked at her plain nails.

"Any more ideas," Ox asked.

Death the Kid was the next raise his hand.

"Yes, Kid," Ox pointed to the calm shinigami.

"Well, I'd like to teach everyone on what symmetry is and how to keep themselves and their house completely symmetrical," he looked like everyone would agree with him, but everyone looked at him wondering 'where did this OCD thing start?'

"Okay," Maka said and wrote 'symmetry class' on the chalk board so she wouldn't hurt Kid-kun's feelings.

She turned around to see him looking proud of himself but Liz just smacked her head in embarrassment and her sister was laughing at her partners' commotion.

"Okay, anything else," Maka asked.

When no one answered Maka decided to take the chance to say her idea. "Well, I was thinking we could do a play near the end of the day and have everyone, including Shinigami-sama come to see as well."

Some kids turned and murmured to each other. Maka turned and wrote 'play' on the board.

"Now if that's all done let's vote on what we're going to do. Everyone can only vote once," Ox said. "Those in favor of Liz's salon raise your hand."

Liz and Patty and a 5 other girls raised their hands.

**~Soul's POV~**

Soul hadn't noticed he had dosed off, but when he was fully awake; he looked down at the board and saw 'open salon', 'symmetry class' (_'Gee, I wonder who suggested that. . .'_ Soul thought sarcastically to himself.), and 'play.' _'I'm not very fond of plays but it's not like there's anything else interesting.'_

Kid was the only one who voted for his idea, which made him **VERY **depressed. When it was time for Maka's plan to be voted, Soul was a little annoyed that he'd have to something that was boring but since he's such a cool guy he'll live with it. '_Just depends on the play_,_'_ he thought.

Everyone who didn't vote, in other words 20 other students, voted for Maka's idea.

"Okay. Now we know what we're doing we now need to decide what play-" Ox started to say when Kim yelled, "WE SHOULD DO ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Many kids started agreeing with Kim. "Okay," Maka said.

"KID-KUN SHOULD BE ROMEO!" Some random girl behind Soul shouted. '_Better him than me, as long as Maka isn't-_'

Soul's thoughts were interrupted by another girl yelling, "AND MAKA SHOULD BE JULIET!"

Soul had nearly fallen out of his seat. _'No. No way. 'Cause at some point they're going to have to_,' he stopped in mid thought. He didn't want to picture it. For some reason picture something like that may it be fake or not it hurt his chest more than Crona cutting him up until there was nothing left of him.

"W-wait everyone we'll have Marie-sensei and Stein-hakase judge on who will play each part, okay," Maka said blushing as well. **(A/N: Hakase means professor at least it is in the anime. . .)**

'_I do want to be Juliet. I will be Juliet_,' Maka thought to herself.

'_I must be Romeo so I can kiss my dear Kim's lips_,' Ox had hearts in his eyes.

'_I could carless of what part I get_,' Kim thought to herself. _'As long as I don't stand out.'_

'_I can't let Kid kiss Maka. I don't know why it can't be him. 'Cause I'm a much cooler guy than that symmetry freak_,' Soul had a determined look in his crimson eyes.

'_I'm trash. Garbage. Throw me out on garbage day,_' Kid criticized himself.

"Hi everyone how'd it go?" Marie had just walked in to the classroom noticing the class with different expressions on their faces.

'_What the heck is going on?_' She, as well as many others, thought to herself.

Maka walked through the door of their shared apartment with Soul right behind her. It took a minute but once her boots were off, Maka turned to Soul who was heading for his room.

"Soul, I'm going in my room to practice." _Translation: I'm practicing so if you come in I'll freaking Maka Chop you to kingdom come._

"Got it. Knock on my door when you're done." _Translation: Knock on my door when dinner's ready._

Once both doors were closed Maka and Soul got to work for the play.

* * *

**What'd you think? I hope you like. It's going to get better and better. . . I hope.**

**Please review. I like reviews. ^-^**


	2. Acting

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter for all of y'alls!  
****A/N: Just so you know there is a LOt of POV's changing. Soooooo after a while I'm going to stop writing Soul's POV and Maka's POV. So yea. Also for the Romeo and Juliet lines**

**Little swearing XP**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**~Maka's POV~**  
Maka had walked in to her room, placing her script on her desk. She took off her school clothes and exchanged them for a spaghetti strap tank top and a different skirt. After she pulled out her hair ties, she laid them by her script, which she picked up and pulled to her chest.

She read this story so many times that she knew every movement and word Juliet was supposed to speak. But for this matter she would reverse Act I, scene 5 where Romeo and Juliet talk to each other. She had said the first line out loud to her empty room. When she got no reply, she looked down and frowned. It's hard when she talking to herself. She looked to her door. '_I wonder what Soul's doing?'_

**~Soul's POV~**  
Soul had to impress Stein and Marie, which didn't help when you're trying to persuade a sadistic dissecting professor and an easily angered, hopeless with love death sythe in to giving you the part in the most lovey-dovey play in the history of mankind. '_I still don't understand why they're the ones who are judging the parts for the play,_' Soul thought to himself. '_Better them than Death Sythe_.'

The easy part was Juliet would get her part first. So Soul decided to try Act V, scene 3. (What better way to win the judges, than with the saddest scene in the play.) Where Romeo finds his one and only true love, Juliet, dead.

He read the lines and immediately thought, _'This William Shakespeare must have been thought of as a real jackass. Two thirds of this crap is in old English and all jumbled up to where it sounds like Romeo's drunk! And the other third is lovey-dovey shit!_'

How was he supposed to look cool without sounding like he had no choice in doing this?

However he couldn't let Maka kiss Kid or have them "express their love" for one another made his heart and very soul ache. He and Maka were partners. Even though Kid wasn't a weapon it still felt like Maka was betraying him if she were to-

He shook the image away, but it became clearer and clearer that Kid would be perfect for this kind of stuff. He sat on his bed and tossed the script on to his desk.

"So not cool," he whispered out loud.

"Soul," a soft voice and knock came from his door.

"O-oh yeah," Maka's voice pulled him back from his nightmare. "What is it?"

The door slowly opened and Maka poked her headed in.

"Can you help me with this one line please?"

Her cheeks flushed, but he didn't notice all too much.

"Sure," he grabbed his script and opened the door. Maka turned, making her skirt fan out a little, and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Soul sighed and sat next to her.

"So, what scene are we reading," Soul asked.

"Oh, uh, Act I scene 5."

"Alright," he turned the pages and Maka started her lines so he would know where he was supposed to be.

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. "_

Soul stared in awe. 'She's good,' he thought. Then realized it was his turn.

"Uh, _have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?_"

Maka giggled a little. She could tell Soul was nervous

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,_" she said in a sweet yet teasing voice

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; t__hey pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,_" he replied back to her.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,_" she smiled at him.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."_

_[Romeo kisses Juliet]_

'_Wait. What?_' But before he knew it he was already leaning in. Maka as well!

He pulled back fast. **(A/N: Yes, I know I suck.)**

"Was that it?"

"Huh?"

"Was that the part you needed help with?"

"Oh," Maka looked down, "yeah. Thank you."

"No problem," he said his chest hurt a little. He wasn't sure why. **(A/N: BECAUSE YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER BUT DON'T FREAKING REALIZE IT! DX)**

Soul and Maka both laid their scripts on the table. Soul leaned back in his chair. Maka looked at the clock.

"Shit, I should be starting dinner!"

"Yeah, you should," Soul chuckled. Maka glared back at him.

Sighing she walked over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Okay, Mr. Sarcastic, what do want for dinner," she said leaning down to deeper in to the refrigerator.

"I don't care, as long as it's not burnt," Soul looked over to look at Maka, nearly falling out of his chair.

Maka was wearing a skirt that was either too small for her or it was the shortest mini skirt in her closet, because that skirt showed of her pink, lingerie type under-

A small trail of blood fell from his nose. 'Oh, shit! If Maka sees this she'll literally kill me,' he grabbed one of the napkins and wiped away the small nosebleed.

"Well, how about just cup ramen," she asked turning around; oblivious to what just happened behind her back. "There isn't a lot of food for dinner."

"Sounds good," Soul threw away the bloody napkin in the trash. Maka grabbed the kettle filled with water and set it on the stove. She walked over to the cabinet with the ramen in it.

'You're not going to be able to reach it,' Soul thought to himself. As if on cue Maka stretched on her tippy-toes trying to reach the unreachable instant dinner. After the next turn of events, Soul knew today was just not his day. In Soul's case, Maka jumping for the instant food wasn't good.

* * *

**How was it? Good cliff hanger, huh? LOL**

**I'll try start writing again real soon. But it's snowing at my house and I don't want to miss it!**


	3. The Strip Game

**WOOHOO! New Chapter! Actually this is different than how I first wrote it LOL  
But I hope you enjoy XD**

**Sorry for not having it earlier. I have little problems called school and laziness. . . =_=**

**Oh well it's here now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

**A/N:Oh by the way when the gang is playing a. . . game, imagine them wearing their clothes from episode 25 (when they're playing basketball) and Liz is wearing her out fit from episode 17, and Chrona's wearing. . . I don't know but in this story Chrona's a BOY. So picture him in whatever your little hearts desires but guy clothes.**

* * *

Through the year of fixing Shibusen, Soul had noticed that Maka's chest wasn't so flat and tiny anymore (which in this case is bad). She turned from as flat as her Maka Chopping book to a C.

Soul had fall backwards in his chair with a full nosebleed (equivalent to one that Blair gave him).

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka turned to her partner.

"Yeah," he replied holding his nose. "I'll be back in a minute." He got and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Maka stared at the door, listening to the slam from the door subside in to silence.

"Hmm, what a weirdo," Maka walked over to the fallen chair and picked up. She carried it over to the cabinet that she couldn't reach. Stepping on the chair and grabbed to two cups of ramen.

"Now just wait for the water to boil," she looked over at her couch welcomed by a book. She ran to her room and grabbed her favorite black sweat shirt with "DC" in big golden yellow letters. It was originally Soul's but Maka got him a better one with his "EAT" Logo on it.

After getting the oversized sweatshirt on, Maka ran back into the living room and jumped on to the couch. She was reading a new book called _Beastly_.(1) So far she really hated Kyle Kingsbury but hearing from a few of her friends how the book was amazing she decided to try it.

So far she was on part 3 reading the weird chat room at the beginning of each part. She heard to door to the bathroom open. Peeking over the top of her book she saw Soul come out of the bathroom and walking over to where she was. Darting her eyes back down to her book, she could hear Soul sitting in the chair next to the couch. She peeked from the corner of her eye and saw him reaching for the remote.

"I hear Black Star and Kilik-kun should be coming back tonight." After saying this there was a loud banging at the door.

"OOOIIII! OPEEEENNN UUUUUUPPP, SOOUL! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO PLAY!"

Maka and Soul both looked at each other.

"Let's pretend we're not here," Maka whispered to Soul.

Before he could nod the door flew off its hinges and landed on floor in front of the small dining table. Maka and Soul looked from the door to the person who broke it. '_Shinigami-sama, help us,_' they both thought as a blue spiky haired boy walked in with a HUGE smile on his face.

"IT IS ME THE GREATEST ONE AND ONLY-"

"Black Star," Soul, Maka, and a few other voices whose bodies couldn't be seen yet said.

"DON'T INTRUPT A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star yelled at them.

"Any way," he said, his voice quieting some, "I called the others as soon as me and Tsubaki landed from China saying how we should get together for a party!"

"For what?" Maka and Soul both asked, tilting their heads to the side.

After Black Star moved, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Chrona walked in. The tall black haired girl was the first to speak.

"Black Star and I were able to get the kishin egg," she said in a soft voice smiling down at her miester nodding at his "greatness".

"And you didn't call us because?" Maka asked setting her book down.

"Black Star you said you called them," Liz yelled at him.

"I thought it would be fun to surprise them!"

"Yeah, surprising us by knocking our door down! Not cool, man," Soul yelled at the assassin.

"Okay. Okay, sorry about that I'll fix it," as he said this he picked up the door putting back where it was before. There were three clicks and the door was fixed. "Well how 'bout we go to my place. On our way here Liz and Patty were talking about playing 'strip blackjack'!"

He threw open the newly fixed door with a slam and ran out. "WE'LL SEE AT OUR HOUSE! YOU'RE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE CHALLANGING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR! YAHOOOOOO!"

"Wait a minute, Black Star!" she yelled running out in to the hall as well. "Well see you there, Maka-chan!"

"And with that they're gone," Kid said. "Oh, well. See ya there guys." With that everyone else followed the assassin and his weapon out the door.

Maka looked over to Soul. "What the hell just happened?"

Soul looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**(A/N:this is where the episode 25 clothes come in. Yes, Soul is wearing his white headband.)**

"Hey, Soul, what's 'strip blackjack'?"

They had changed their clothes, ate their "dinner", and were now walking to Soul's screaming-metal-death-trap, as Maka sometimes called it.

"Well," Soul said as he got on the motorcycle, "to some people it's an excuse to see hot guys or chicks naked or down to their underwear."

"That's so. So indecent."

"Yeah, but it's better than losing money," he said shrugging.

Maka got on behind Soul, placing her hands around his waist. He revved the engine and drove towards their friends' apartment.

* * *

"Alright, here we go," Kid was the one who delt the cards (they didn't trust Soul or Black Star).

Maka got an ace, Chrona/mini Ragnarok got a 7, Liz got an 8, Patty got a 10, Black Star got a 6, Tsubaki got a Jack, Soul got a 5, and Kid got a Queen.

"Alright, Maka what do you want to do?" Kid asked.

"Hmmm, hit me," every eye on the room was on her. Kid did as she asked and laid down a queen. Everyone's mouth fell to the floor. After the first round ended, Chrona, Patty, and Kid had to lose some of their clothes. Chrona took off his socks, Patty threw of her pants, and Kid took of his button down shirt (still having the one under it on.)

The second and third round ended with Tsubaki without her pants on, Chrona had no clothes on (thanks to Ragnarok saying 'HIT ME, DAMMIT' over 15 times) but Tsubaki gave him a blanket; Maka lost her jacket and tank top (but had the spaghetti strap one under); Black Star and Kid were in their boxers, Patty was in her giraffe underwear; Liz had only lost her socks; and Soul had lost his shirt and socks.

Liz had told Patty to stop playing by the beginning of the fourth round. If Patty played any longer the boys were going to literally die from blood loss. So Patty and Chrona gathered their clothes and went in to the living room to watch a movie. After the round was over Kid and Black Star narrowly escaped losing their boxers. They also retired the game, not wanting to take the risk.

Tsubaki was in her small tank top (after losing her jacket in the last round), Liz lost her pants and quit the game before the fifth round (her tank top was still on but she wasn't wearing a bra), Soul and Maka hadn't lost any clothes.

* * *

This was it. The final round (the sixth round), Soul vs. Maka (After Tsubaki took off her tank top and retired from the game). Maka was in her underwear and spaghetti top, while Soul was in his boxers.

"How 'bout we make this more interesting?" A very devious smile spread over Soul's face exposing sharp pearly whites.

"How," Maka asked. Everyone was gathered around the table watching the two intently. Soul's grin became wider as he shuffled the cards.

"Whoever loses his slash her last piece of clothing has to do whatever the winner says," he stopped shuffling. All eyes were on Maka.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After letting the air out she opened her eyes.

"Deal," she said stretching out her hand. Soul stretched out his hand and shook her small, but strong one.

"Deal. I won't be kind to you when _I _win," He said with a wide grin and set down the first card down in front of Maka.

* * *

**1. I just read Beastly not too long ago and loved it! I just had to put it in here XD**

**So what'd you think? XD**

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it**

**THANK YOU! 143 All! **


	4. Massages and Tickle Fits

Hey guys sorry about the wait. My grandma passed on a while ago so I was kinda bummed out. But I'm a-O.K. now.

* * *

"Hey do you think you can do my feet ne- OW! Jeez, I was joking. You can't get mad because I won." Soul glared at Maka. They got home about 10 minutes ago after the game ended.

(-FLASHBACK-)

"Deal, I won't be kind to you," Soul said with a wide grin and sat down the first card in front of Maka. It was a 7. After laying his queen down (no he wasn't cheating) Maka said hit me.

He, still having his wide grin on his face, placed Maka's next card down. Just his luck it was a 10. It's incredibly stupid to hit if you have a 17. You'll either get too less or too much and lose either way; but there was always that very small chance to get a 4 and win. The chance would be too small for Soul to worry.

He set down a card for himself. It was another ten. He was gonna win this.

Maka was sweating. She was scared. Who knows what Soul would to her if she lost? She took a deep breath and looked to her friends. They nodded once (except for Patty who was being her normal Patty self). Swallowing her fear down, she said the two words that made all the boys (except Chrona) have Cheshire grins. "Hit me."

"Alright." Soul didn't hesitate to put down Maka's losing card. Maka lifted the card and her eyes widened.

"Well I guess this is game set match, Maka. So when we get home I want a nice good back massage. No comment or complain."

"Well," Maka whispered, "it is, I guess." She slammed the card down. "READ AND WEEP!"

All the guys leaned forward and watch her hand to reveal a . . . 4. All the guys (except Chrona) were frozen in shock.

Black Star and Kid became unfrozen and both boys patted Soul on the back.

"Good luck, Soul," Black Star said to his "doomed" friend.

"You're gonna need it," Kid replied after. The two walked in to the next room trying to contain their snickering.

When they got home after Maka kept bragging about how she won and he would have to listen to her every will. Soul covered his ears trying to drown out the constant brags. He started to head to his room when a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned to see Maka looking him in the eye.

"What," he asked.

"I want a back massage," she said with a smile. "No comments or complaints."

He glared at Maka for a second then sighed.

"Fine where do you want to do this," he asked.

"The chair is fine. I'll be reading my book anyway," Maka walked over to the dining table and slipped out of her jacket; placing it on one of the chairs.

Soul stared sweating and blushing. Maka was in her dreaded spaghetti strap tank top. Not only does he have to touch her bare shoulders but he make (by accident) see her- Soul stopped. As long as she doesn't move around too much he'll be fine.

Maka walked in to the living room and sat in the chair that Soul sat in before Mr. God broke their door. She picked up her book, which was lying on the coffee table. When Maka opened she felt Soul's strong warm hands on her shoulders.

She stiffened at first but relaxed. His hands molded her shoulders like clay. It was amazing. She has to swing Soul all over the place when he's a sythe. She would get all stiff and sore. She'd take aspirin but it never helped unlike this.

"Hey do you think you can do my feet ne- OW! Jeez, I was joking. You can't get mad because I won." Soul glared at Maka.

"I can just stop now if you keep acting like Black Star," Soul threatened.

"Okay, but you can't stop until I say so."

"When'd you say that?"

Maka turned her head to look at Soul. "Just now," She said sticking out her tongue playfully.

Soul sighed and started massaging a bit of her neck. He felt her shiver and stopped. 'Was that a shiver because it tickled or of-'

"That tickles, Soul," Maka giggled a little.

Soul had an evil grin creeping over his face.

"Oh really. . ."

Maka turned with her book in hand.

"Don't you dare."

Maka started backing away towards the couch. Soul stepped around the chair, and advanced towards Maka. Maka to two steps back and, just as predicted, she fell on the couch.

Soul jumped on her, straddling her waist so he wouldn't get kicked.

"What was that about being ticklish," Soul asked.

Maka blushed, some terror showed in her eyes.

Soul started to tickle Maka's stomach sending her through a fit of giggles.

"S-S-S-Stop it, S-S-Soul."

"Not until you admit defeat," Soul said chuckling himself, while dodging Maka's fists and open palms.

"N-N-N-Never."

It was getting hard to hold Maka down for Soul. For a small, skinny 15 year-old girl, she was strong.

"S-S-Soul, p-please," Maka stammered, "I c-c-can't breathe."

Soul grabbed one of her fists that was aiming for his stomach.

"Alright, do you admit defeat?"

"No," she said panting.

"Well then I won't- WOAH!"

Maka had managed to somehow use her right leg to push her and Soul off the couch and on to the floor with her on top.

Maka lifted her face off of Soul's chest. Soul lifted his top half of his body off the floor. One hand on the floor holding himself up; the other holding Maka's waist.

Maka looked up. Soul looked down. Their faces were a few mire inches apart.

He stared in to her shimmering jade eyes. She stared in to his glistening ruby eyes.

A miester's duty was to kill pre-kishins and create a Death Sythe for Shinigami-sama. However, what about the bond that could possibly develop between the miester and weapon?

A simple, gracious friendship, or a deep passionate love?

* * *

Sorry about the ending. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I really wants some cake I made.

Soul: WHAT? THAT'S IT?  
Maka: I have to agree with Soul on this one.  
Me: Hey I got a really bad burn on my hand making that cake.  
Maka: Oh I'm sorry. . .  
Soul: Don't pity her she needs to continue the story.  
Me: Soul . . . . . . OSUWARI!  
Soul: . . .BAKA! Nothing happened!XP  
Me:(turns to Maka) Can I borrow you're book?  
Soul: (runs away)


End file.
